Balance
by Hel daughter of Loki
Summary: After Pitch's defeat, the Guardians take things easy. But what happens when Pitch's twin sister appears? Will she join her brother? What happens when M.I.M decides Pitch needs to be taught a lesson and chooses the spirit of loyalty and freedom to teach him? What happens if they fall in love? ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC!**

**Summary: ****After Pitch's defeat, the Guardians take things easy. But what happens when Pitch's twin sister appears? Will she join her brother? What happens when M.I.M decides Pitch needs to be taught a lesson and chooses the spirit of loyalty and freedom to teach him? What happens if they fall in love?**

**Genre: family; slight h/c; Romance later**

**Pairings: will later become Pitch/OC**

**OCs: Silhouetta Black, cat spirit of Halloween and Mystery and Kanoa, wolf spirit of loyalty and freedom.**

**~O~O~OO~O~OO~OO~O~OO~O~O~O~O**

"Hey, Bunny, Watch out!"

Jack called, tossing a snowball at the Guardian of Hope. The Guardians had defeated pitch and so were able to rest now that the children of the world were safe for the time being. This snowball fight had been started by…well, who else? Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun. Bunny grabbed a snowball and tossed it at jack, who dodged. The snowball sailed through the air and hit North, who turned and grabbed a handful of snow to toss back at Bunny. Soon, all the Guardians had joined in a free for all snowball fight.

Suddenly, a black shape bounded past them, standing out among all the snow. The Guardians stopped in their tracks and prepared for a fight. The black shape bounded by again, this time leaping on top of a rock. It was a cat, a large black cat.

"We were afraid of a cat?!" Jack exclaimed.

"That's not just any cat, Jack." Tooth told him, looking at the cat's pure gold eyes.

"That's Silhuoetta, the spirit of Halloween and Mystery." Bunny said.

The cat sat and stared at the Guardians for a while before she changed. Where a cat had been, there sat a woman with long black hair, pale skin, and pure gold eyes that reminded them of Pitch except her eyes had a look of someone who has a lot of hidden secrets.

"Silhouetta, vat are you doing here?" North asked the woman.

"I was just searching for my brother, North." Silhouetta told him, her voice almost a purr.

"Why do you want to know where Pitch is?" Jack asked.

"A new Guardian. Well, since you're new I wouldn't expect you to know me." Silhouetta replied. "I am Silhuoetta, spirit of Halloween and Mystery, twin sister of Pitch Black."

Jack stared at her, "Pitch has a twin sister?!" he exclaimed.

"Yep, and she's sitting right n front of you." The cat spirit said.

Sandy stepped towards her, Pitch's figure appearing in the dream sand above his head. The figure disappeared and the dream sand took the shape of the Guardians defeating pitch. Silhouetta's eyes widened and she leapt at the Guardian of dreams. Jack leapt between them and Silhouetta landed on him in cat form, fur standing up and claws extended. She stopped when she realized she had leapt on Jack.

"Do you guys know what it's like to not be believed in?" Silhouetta growled, turning back into a human.

"I do." Jack told her.

"I found my brother, you know. I found him hiding in the shadows, weak and injured." Silhouetta's voice was no longer a purr; it was more like a growl.

"he told me it was because of you five that his plan had failed. Your fault that he wasn't believed in." The cat spirit's eyes were full of pure rage.

"Silhouetta, we did what we had to do." Tooth told the angered spirit.

"Almost destroying Pitch completely was what you had to do?!" Silhuoetta screamed, her black hair flying around her face and her golden eyes glowing.

"He tried to destroy us!" Jack yelled at her.

Silhouetta stopped, the glow in her eyes lessened. "There must always be a balance of dark and light." She began, forming a circle in the air using both black and golden dream sand. "If there was no dark, how could we see light? Without light, how could there be dark? Like a flower, too much light and we would shrivel up, too much dark and we would die." The circle Silhouetta had formed became a yin yang symbol, gold on one side, black on the other. "Light and dark, good and bad, there must always be a balance."

The Guardians stared at her. "How do know such a thing?" North asked.

"Halloween is a perfect example of balance; it balances dark and light, fun with evil." Silhouetta told them.

A moonbeam landed on the floor and the Guardians turned to look at it. A yin yang symbol appeared, just like what Silhouetta had made but black and white. Slowly the black began to bleed into the white, but the white quickly pushed it back and began to seep into the black side. Soon, the circle was almost completely white, just a sliver of black remained.

"See? In trying to keep the balance, you almost destroyed the dark." Silhouetta told them.

Then a new figure appeared, a wolf who pushed the white back into place. The black side changed into Pitch's form and the white side took the form of the wolf. The two faced each other, neither seeping into the other's side.

**~O~O~OO~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~**

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Next chapter will feature my other OC and may even feature Pitch!**


	2. Kanoa

**A/N: So, here's chapter one of **_**Balance**_**; I'm going to try to update fast because I'm going to summer camp in about a week, so I won't have access to a computer for a week and will not be able to update.**

Summary:After Pitch's defeat, the Guardians take things easy. But what happens when Pitch's twin sister appears? Will she join her brother? What happens when M.I.M decides Pitch needs to be taught a lesson and chooses the spirit of loyalty and freedom to teach him? What happens if they fall in love?

Genre: family; slight h/c; Romance later

Pairings: will later become Pitch/OC

OCs: Silhouetta Black, cat spirit of Halloween and Mystery and Kanoa, wolf spirit of loyalty and freedom.

~O~O~OO~O~OO~OO~O~OO~O~O~O~O

Chapter one: Kanoa

A wolf ran lithly through the streets, she sensed friends fighting amonst themselves and soon found a group of friends arguing about something she didn't know. Turning into a human, the spirit touched each of the four friends and they stopped fighting, each blinked as if trying to remember what they were fighhting about and why, then began apologizing and forgiving each other, never noticing the silver and black haired girl who stood nearby. Kanoa smiled and left, she was used to not being noticed, after all, she wasn't an icon of some holiday like Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, or the Toothfairy. She was just the spirit of loyalty and freedom, all she did was keep friends and families from fighting.

As Kanoa walked through the park, she caught sight of a boy with white hair and a staff, Jack Frost. Jack flew through the air and landed next to Kanoa.

"What do you want, Jack?" Kanoa asked.

"How do you kniw my names?" Jack replied, forgetting for the moment about bringing her to the North Pole.

"After you and the Guardians stopped Pitch, I'd be surprised to find a spirit who _didn't _know your name." Kanoa answered, "But that doesn't answer my question."

"The Guardians sent me to find you and bring you back to the Pole." Jack told her, "The Moon has an important task for you."

"Oh, does he?" Kanoa muttered, "Why didn't he tell me himself?"

"I thought the same when he choose me to be a Guardian." Jack remembered yelling at the M.I.M about the same thing.

"Well, if the Moon sent you, I guess I'd better go." Kanoa decided and the two spirits headed back to the North Pole.

Meanwhile, Sandy and Bunny had gone to capture Pitch. They found the Nightmare King in his hole, looking just as he had before, albeit a bit paler and weaker than usual. Pitch glared at them.

"Well, well, well, what brings you back?" Pitch asked.

"We're here to bring you to the North Pole." Bunny said, not looking too happy about this.

"Oh, really? What did I do now, hmm?" Pitch began to gather what strength he had left.

"The Moon has plans for you, mate." Bunny informed the Boogeyman.

Sandy gave Pitch a look that clearly said 'Don't think of trying anything.' Before forming a rope out of Dream sand. But before the Guardians could even try to capture Pitch, he formed a scythe out his black dream sand. It was obvious, though, that even this was hard in his weakened state. The rope in Sandy's hands turned into a whip and Bunny grabbed his boomarangs . Pitch swung at the two Guardians and, had he been at full strength, the strike would probably have easily ended the fight before it began. But Pitch wasn't at full strength and the two Guardians easily dodged the blow. Bunny tossed his boomarang at Pitch, hitting the Nightmare King and knocking him down. As he fell, Pitch's head hit a rock and he was knocked unconscious. Sandy quickly had a dream sand rope tied around Pitch and they returned to the Pole.

~O~OO~OO~OO~O~OOO~O~OO~OO~

A/N: So, I know it's short, but as I said above, I'm going to summer camp in a week or so and want to write as much of this as possible. Please review and give me feedback if you want, I could use some tips and I want to know what you think about this.


	3. Sibling Feud

Disclaimer: I only own my OC!

Summary:After Pitch's defeat, the Guardians take things easy. But what happens when Pitch's twin sister appears? Will she join her brother? What happens when M.I.M decides Pitch needs to be taught a lesson and chooses the spirit of loyalty and freedom to teach him? What happens if they fall in love?

Genre: family; slight h/c; Romance later

Pairings: will later become Pitch/OC

OCs: Silhouetta Black, cat spirit of Halloween and Mystery and Chaos, wolf spirit of loyalty, freedom and magic.

**Thanks to ObsidianLove for the review. **

**A/N: I am changing Kanoa's name to Chaosity nicknamed Chaos!**

~O~O~OO~O~OO~OO~O~OO~O~O~O~O

Chapter two: Sibling Feud

"So, what task did the Moon give me?" Chaos asked North.

"He wants you to teach Pitch a lesson." North told her.

At that moment, a portal opened and out stepped Sandy and Bunny, leading a not very happy looking Pitch, his wrists tied with a dream sand rope. Pitch soon noticed Silhouetta and two pairs of golden eyes met. The Nightmare King and the Queen of Fright stared at each other for a long while, the Guardians watched the twins.

"Well, if it isn't my twin sister." Pitch sneered.

"You know, Pitch, I don't have to be here this close to Halloween." Silhouetta retorted, her golden eyes flashing with annoyance.

"I didn't ask you to come, did I?"Pitch asked, sounding annoyed.

It was obvious that the twins didn't get along very well and the Guardians were at a loss of what to do if these two starting fighting. They seriously hopped it wouldn't come to that.

"Why are you here, anyway, Silhouetta?" Pitch asked, glaring at the younger twin.

"Well, I _came _to see my brother, but I guess maybe I'll go prepare for Halloween." Silhouetta's temper was starting to flare.

The Nightmare King and the Queen of Fright glared at each other. Pitch was a few inches taller, so Silhouetta had to look up slightly to look into her brother's eyes and Pitch had to look down slightly.

"I came to the Guardians to see if they knew where you were! I didn't know they had defeated you and when I found out, I wanted to find you, but they brought you to me." Silhouetta explained impatiently, still sounding annoyed.

Pitch seemed a bit surprised. Silhouetta had been looking for him?

"And why now? Why not before this happened, I could have used your help, _Queen of Fright._" Pitch sneered.

"I had things to do, Pitch, and…" Silhouetta hesitated, her golden eyes losing some of their anger and annoyance. "And I felt that I was needed somehow." She finally finished.

Now Pitch looked really surprised, even though he knew he shouldn't be. Silhouetta had always been loyal to him and him alone. He was the only one that she trusted.

"It turns out I was needed." Silhouetta continued.

"Needed for what?" Pitch asked.

"To teach you to balance dark and light." Silhouetta informed her brother.

"With my help." A new voice put in.

Pitch turned and saw a girl with silver, black tipped hair and golden eyes that looked very much like a wolf's. Pitch was slightly shocked at her beauty, and Silhouetta smirked at her brother, elbowing him slightly. Pitch glared at her.

"What is it, Sil?" Pitch asked in annoyance.

Silhouetta just rolled her eyes and suppressed a laugh.

O~O~OO~OO~O~OO~O~OO~OO~O~O

A/N: So, there's chapter two. Many thanks to ObsidianLove for giving me the idea to put in some sibling rivalry, I enjoyed writing it and will probably put in some more in later chapters. Please review! Oh, and please tell me how you feel about Chaos, because I might take her out and make this a pure family story. So, please tell me if I should take Chaos out and write a different Pitch/OC romance story or if I should keep Chaos.


	4. Plans and Arrangements

Disclaimer: I only own my OC!

Summary:After Pitch's defeat, the Guardians take things easy. But what happens when Pitch's twin sister appears? Will she join her brother? What happens when M.I.M decides Pitch needs to be taught a lesson and chooses the spirit of loyalty and freedom to teach him? What happens if they fall in love?

Genre: family; slight h/c

Pairings: none

OCs: Silhouetta Black, cat spirit of Halloween and Mystery

A/N: I am taking out my other OC as I don't see her bringing anything to this story. If you want to see her, or an OC of your own, please review of PM.

~O~O~OO~O~OO~OO~O~OO~O~O~O~O

"Pitch vill remain here." North told Silhouetta.

Silhouetta looked sharply up at the Guardian. Pitch was her brother, they should stay together!

"Why?" the Halloween spirit asked, keeping herself from snapping at the Guardians.

"Why not?" Bunny asked.

"He is my _brother, _he and I should stay together." Silhouetta replied, forcing herself to remain cool.

"Until Pitch learns his lesson, he is a war criminal." Jack said. Silhouetta glared at him.

"Did you not hear me? Pitch is my brother." Silhouetta growled, golden eyes flashing.

"Look, Sheila, Pitch remains here so we can make sure he doesn't try something." Bunny told her.

Silhouetta saw that it would be pointless to argue with the Guardians.

"Fine." She growled through clenched teeth, "But I'm warning you, hurt my brother and I will hurt you twice as bad."

The Guardians weren't sure if she actually meant that. After all, Pitch was her twin brother and it had become clear to them that, even though they didn't often get along, they loved and trusted each other.

**~O~OO~O~OO~OO~O~OO~OO~O~OO~**

**A/N: yeah, I know, uneventful chapter is uneventful. But I'm caught between wanting to update as much as I can between now and the 24****th**** and not having inspiration :/ . But I order the Guardians of Childhood books and they'll hopefully be here in a few days! Once I get them I'll probably adjust the story to fit the bookverse. **


	5. IMPORTANT!

**Important A/N!**

**This story's progress will be paused because of Writer's Block and my Guardians of Childhood books just arrived. I will try to continue after I finish the books, but I'm going to summer camp next week so I probably not be able to write. **


End file.
